


If only he knew

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I decided to publish another one of my old fanfics which i think i also posted this one on tumblr for a SouRin prompt. I can't really remember to be honest. Although I hope you enjoy this fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	If only he knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to publish another one of my old fanfics which i think i also posted this one on tumblr for a SouRin prompt. I can't really remember to be honest. Although I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Sousuke and Rin were currently just laying on their own bunks in their dorm. It was around midnight and the two third years were currently just talking about whatever is on their mind to each other until one of them falls asleep. They always been doing this since the beginning of the year. It all started on the third day of school when Rin asked Sousuke about Tokyo and then Sousuke started asking Rin about Seijuro and what was it like having him as a Captain.

After that, the two kept asking questions about if they still had the same interests as they did when they were younger and they discovered that they only changed a bit over the years they were departed. This continued for a few weeks until they both started talking to each other about swimming and relays and that’s all they ever talked about until first term ended. 

The second term, at first they both talked about what they did over the summer and about all the things they did together but then they stopped a couples of weeks later and then they went back to talking about swimming. Now here they are in their last month of their third year, already done with swimming, practicing and relays and just talking about whatever and the occasional shoulder talk started by Rin. 

“Wait.. Have you decided on what college or university you’re going to?” Rin suddenly asked, curiously. Sousuke frowned at the question. “I’m not going to college or university..” He started, rolling onto his back and staring up at ceiling “I think I’m just going to stay here and continue going to physical therapy for half a year and then travel for the other half of the year then join you in Australia afterwards.” He answered. Rin scowled and stood up on his bunk, holding onto the railing as he watched his best friend. “You can’t just throw away your education, Sousuke.” He scolded the brunette. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, looking at the other male. “I’m not throwing away my education. I’m just putting it off for a year then i’ll apply for your university in Australia.” He told him, looking into Rin’s red eyes. Rin nodded slowly and looked back into his best friend’s teal eyes, blushing. “Oh. Alright, that’s fine! You could move in with me then!” He smiled. 

Sousuke’s eyes widen for a moment before nodding. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind that!” He smiled back at his best friend. Rin’s smile widen and he nodded, extending his fist in front of the brunette. Sousuke smiled and bumped their fist together. “Now get back in bed.” He muttered, rolling back onto his stomach like he originally was. Rin chuckled and nodded, getting off his bunk and got back under the covers. 

The two remained silent afterwards for a while until Sousuke spoke up. “Hey Rin?” He called out. Rin groaned, having almost been asleep. “What is it?” He mumbled, his eyes half closed as he laid on his stomach. “What happens if something else happens next year and I can’t join you in Australia?” He asked, curiously. “Then join me whatever you can. I said i’d wait for you. I don’t care how long it’ll be.” Rin mumbled, sighing softly as he snuggled the covers.

Sousuke nodded and smiled. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind then.” He muttered. 

Rin nodded and yawned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Good. You still joining me on that jog tomorrow morning?” He asked in a muttered tone. Sousuke nodded and closed his eyes. “Yeah, of course we are.” He mumbled. Rin nodded and smiled. “Alright, I’ll wake you tomorrow after my shower then. Goodnight then, Sousuke.” He mumbled as he fell asleep. Sousuke smiled. 

“Love you, Rin. Good Night.” He muttered. His eyes widen a moment later and he bit his lower lip as he rolled onto his back. Oh fuck.. Did Rin hear that? No, No. He couldn’t have. He should’ve been asleep by then, right? Or was Rin waiting for him to say good night before falling asleep? Sousuke scowled as he stared up at the ceiling. 

This is gonna be bother him all night and tomorrow to. He can’t talk to Rin after that. Maybe he should blast his music during that jog or just ignore his best friend tomorrow when he wakes him up tomorrow. No, he couldn’t do that. He’ll just have to pretend as if nothing happened. Yeah, maybe if he acted normal, Rin wouldn’t say anything if he /did/ hear something. No, he should just ask Rin of what he fell asleep tomorrow morning. That would be better. He bit his lower lip hard as he kept staring at the ceiling, still debating about what to do, not sleeping at all that night. 

  
If only he knew he didn’t have to, in the first place. 


End file.
